


Undertale Short Stories

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Tears, mom's spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Chapter 1: Underswap Orgasm Denial (NSFW) Chapter 2: How Toriel Met Red (SFW)





	1. Underswap Toriel and Papyrus, (Queen and Stretch) + Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I take writing prompts from my Tier two Patrons. Short stories intended to explore a variety of kinks or ships that I don't often have time for in my longer stories and comics. I'll post as many of the prompts here as chapters as I can. 
> 
> I'm not great with tags guys, I'll try my best but please, let me know if I miss something and I'll add it in.
> 
> EDIT: After reading some helpful guides I decided that I will not be updating this particular piece with new chapters, but instead will be posting the new prompts as their own pieces, regardless of length. It will make tagging easier and allow you to find what your looking for easier as well. For now I'll leave this one as is, with the two chapters, because at this point it will be confusing to separate them out, I think.

 

Queen Toriel shuddered, as vulnerable as she had let herself be in a while. How she had come to be here she wasn’t entirely sure, much less how Stretch had managed to get her into such a compromising position. She tried not to think about it too much as his hands were busy, roaming her body. Her bed, a large four poster canopied thing, made tying back her arms over her head a rather easy job. Stretch could… he could get her to do anything. She felt so exposed, her breasts bare to the air and to his light touch, his teasing pinches and occasional kisses. Her knees were aching pleasantly, her breath was shallow and gasping and Stretch continued to work her up into a climax.

He kneeled behind her, letting her feel his breath on her neck, getting a good view as he ran his fingers along her jaw. The other hand of course, was busy elsewhere; his fingers dripping wet as he slowly worked them back and forth inside of her most intimate parts. How could he possibly do this? How could he be so… so good at this? Stretch did little and said less, she didn’t understand how he could work her up into such a state. That half-lidded stare of his drove her crazy.

She was getting close. She could feel herself start to build, his thumb stroking her clitoris like he was petting a happy cat. It started like a sneeze, deep and almost unreal, more a realization than a feeling. Her back arched as the feeling built upon itself into something tangible. Her breath caught in her throat, her head slumped backwards to lie in the crook of his neck, any moment now it would come to a glorious end…

The sensation stopped, Stretch pulled his hand away. Her breath came back in a shuddering gasp, completely aghast, she had been so close. His one hand rested on her hip, the other, the one that had been inside of her just moments before, trailed up her stomach to his mouth, where he sucked at it languidly. She could almost see that confident, self-assured smile. Queen’s whole body trembled, at an apex it couldn’t cross, at the threshold of Shangri-La and denied entrance. Her arms were bound tightly above her, she couldn’t move. Her hips thrust and wiggled almost as if she could finish the job herself.

“Oh,” he chuckled at her. “We’re you enjoying that?”

She tried to get a look at him, her chest heavy with lustful energy. “You dirty rat,” she scolded. 

“Do you want me to finish you?”

Queen didn’t answer; she shut her eyes tight instead. She couldn’t beg for it, she wouldn’t beg for it!

Stretch placed his other hand on her hip, feeling her wiggle around, enjoying the feeling of her crest beneath his hands. “Don’t be so quiet,” he whispered to her. “Go on. Tell me, do you want it?”

She pulled at the rope around her wrist but to no avail. She couldn’t think. She was sure she could get out of this if she just focused but… she could feel her own juices running down her thigh, tickling her, teasing her, promising release if she only asked for it…

Stretch slid his hand forward again, resting it on the mound of her womanhood, she gasped, thrusting her hips upward, trying to get him to go further, deeper. 

“Do you want it?”

“Ahhh ha”

“I’ll finish it, if you beg me for it.” His voice was low and sultry, she wanted to give into it, but she was stubborn.

“...yes.”

“What’s that?”

“Yes.” This time a little louder.

“You can do better than that, can’t you?” His fingers inched forward, hovering over her like a button to a weapon of mass destruction. Her head swam. She could hold it back no more. Her humiliation plain in the blush splashed across her cheeks.

“AAAA YES! I WANT IT! PLEASE GIVE IT TO MEEE!”

Stretch let out a happy little sigh into her ear, “There’s a good girl.” His hand plunged forward, the Queen screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: How Toriel met Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is bringing some food home, only to find herself walking with someone who looks awfully familiar. (fluff)

                Toriel payed her bill, “Ah, thank you Grillby.”

                “Have a good day, Ma’am.”

                She smiled as she took the bag of takeout. Occasionally she didn’t feel like cooking and she was looking forward to the burger and fries she’d be sharing with Sans tonight. She could tell Grillby had put extra ketchup in the bag, feeling the bottle shift under her fingers. What a sweet man.

                Enjoying the feeling of snow crunching under her feet, knowing the way home so well she could walk it in her sleep, it took some time to notice that she wasn’t alone. There was the steady _crunch crunch_ of her own footsteps but under that was a softer _crrch crrch crrch_ of someone else’s footsteps.

                Blinking the fog out of her head she glanced beside her. It was that Fell fellow, the one who looked like Sans with a golden tooth. His shoulders were slumped, his hands were thrust deep into his jacket pockets and he was very, VERY pointedly not looking at her.

                She wasn’t entirely sure what to think of him. She was aware of course that the Fells, Tales, Swaps and maybe even others that she was unaware of, occupied this particular part of the underground in a sort of hub of each of their realities but she had rarely encountered any of them. She cleared her throat and his gaze shifted to her for just a moment before sliding back away again.

                “Hello there.”

                “Mmff.”

                Toriel hadn’t expected that. She looked down, watching their footsteps a moment. He was certainly keeping time with her. He was walking WITH her. So what did he want? Confused but not terribly worried, she tried to keep a smile on her face. If he just wanted some company she didn’t want to frighten him away.

                Finally he spoke. “Yer name’s, Toriel, aye?” The name sounded foreign on his tongue. She wondered at this because she was sure Sans had told her once that they all shared the same name, but the others had been more likely to pick up nicknames. Her name shouldn’t be all that unfamiliar to him. But she didn’t pry.

                “Yes. Yes it is.” And because manners were manners, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch yours, sir?”

                “No fuckin’ ‘sir,’ about it.” He mumbled, but he blushed hard and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Red. I’m Red,” he said a little louder.

                They crunched along in silence for a while. Toriel finally broke the silence. “Can I… help you, Red?”

                “I DON’T NEED NO FUCKIN’ HELP!”

                The yell was so sudden and startled Toriel so much that she jumped, the bag tore and fries and burgers spilled everywhere across the path.  Tears in her eyes, wondering what she had done wrong, Toriel dropped to her knees, trying in vain to gather up the food as if she could get it before it spoiled. Red bent down to help but she snapped. “Get away from me you… you horrible little man!” Her hands shook, scrapping up food and snow until she had a pile of white and brown mush in front of her.

                Red had the common sense to look ashamed, wringing his hands.

                The bottle, which was a bright yellow instead of red, had rolled off. Red fetched it, holding it out to her, still not looking directly at her. “S-sorry,” he stammered. Toriel didn’t take the bottle. His brows knit. “Well? What ‘cher waitn’ fer? It’s yours, init?”

                “I don’t understand.”

                “What? You dropped yer mustard.”

                “Not that. Why are you walking with me, just to yell at me?”

                He visibly swallowed. “Jus… jus wanted tah get a look at ya.”

                “Why on earth would you want to get a look at me?”

                Red fiddled with the mustard bottle. Toriel patiently waited for him to speak, occasionally poking at the pile of ruined food. Absent mindedly, red took a sip from the bottle. His blush deepened and Toriel suppressed a giggle in spite of herself. Did this skeleton just live with a permanent blush? Finally she stood, wiped the snow off of her robes, and cobbled the snow and food together in the bag, cradling it sideways so it wouldn’t spill out of the hole again. It wouldn’t do to leave a mess.

                Red tried to hand her the bottle of mustard he’d been sipping.

                “I think you can keep that.”

                She started on her way again, hearing red follower after her a few moments later. His head hung low. Sighing Toriel shifted the broken bag to the crook of one arm and in a motherly move that almost shocked herself as well, she too the shorter skeletons hand.

                He nearly stopped moving, almost pulled his hand back, but then he squeezed her so tightly he just about tripped them both. 

                “My Shi- uh, Toriel. My Toriel, from my place. She used ta look like ya.”

                It began to snow soft, heavy flakes. The kind that made the world so quiet you could hear your own heart beating.

                “Used to?”

                “She had a… accident. Before I met her.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                The temple came into view. They walked towards it but Red’s footsteps slowed. They got to the snow covered steps, but Red wouldn’t go any further.

                “Even this place is different”

                Toriel sat, putting aside her soggy package. She patted the step next to her and after a moment, Red sat next to her. They watched the snow together. Eventually he leaned on her, their shoulders touching. He closed his eyes. When he laid his head in her lap, she let him, her heart melting despite his angry words from before. She pretended not to notice when his shoulders shook silently, tears that she did not really understand. She comforted him as best she could, rubbing his arms and occasionally stroking his cheek.

                It was late before she heard the door open quietly behind her. Sans stepped out, taking in the situation with his usual knack for observing details. He sat on the opposite side of her, brushing snow off her shoulders. Red had fallen asleep.

                “I’m sorry Sans. Are you… jealous?”

                “Nah. I’ve met Shiraz. I get it.”

                “Shiraz?”

                “That’s what his Toriel calls herself, now.”

                He leaned against her. “Uh, hey Tori?”

                “Yes?”

                “Is this our dinner that I’m sitting in?”


End file.
